Y Nuestra Sakura?
by SakuMyLove
Summary: Una chica equis, completamente invisble para todos por no arreglarse ni verse "bonita". Después de que su mejor amiga y su novio la traicionaran, decide hacer un cambio en su personalidad y forma de arreglarse. Para que? PARA ACOSTARSE CON UNO DE LOS MÁS POPULARES DEL CAMPUS. Pasen a leer :3
1. Prólogo

**Y nuestra Sakura…?**

Holu! He vuelto con un nuevo fanfic! OwO después les comento que pasó con el otro u.u Sorry.

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, es de las maravillosas CLAMP. La historia sí, sí me pertenece, está saliendo de mi loca cabeza :P

Diálogos

 _Pensamientos_

Narración.

Pov.

Prólogo.

Quizás era el destino, no lo sabía pero lo suponía. Siempre fue así, desde que tuvo uso de razón, fue así. En sus 18 años de vida siempre había sido la típica niña con calificaciones regulares (6, 7, 8…). En la universidad solo tenía a su amiga Oyuky. Era su mejor amiga, (obvio no más que su querida mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidoji, la de ojos amatistas, cabello negro azabache y piel de porcelana), o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que descubrió que a los 19 años su "mejor amiga" Oyuky se había acostado con su novio Yue Tsukishiro, el más guapo de toda la escuela. Claro que a ella no le extrañó tanto eso, ya que se sentía muy poco para alguien tan guapo y popular, como lo era Yue.

Después de su infidelidad, Yue la apartaba y le hacía el feo. Como si ella hubiera sido la culpable de eso. Que idiota… Que idiota había sido ella por creerle durante 8 meses las mentiras de ese idiota.

\- "Te amo Saku, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado." "Gracias por existir, hermosa nena"; - _Ja! Eso te pasa por idiota Sakura, por entregarle la flor de tu virginidad a un idiota como él, por dejarte llevar por sus palabras -_ "No pasará nada, seré tierno y jamás te dejaré" _\- Y ahí va la idiota de Yo, a entregarle a la pequeña Saku._

Después de eso, se empezó a portar diferente, como... Distante, después de una semana se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con su "novio" y su "mejor amiga". Salían a escondidas. - _Y como no hacerlo, a comparación de mí, Oyuki es hermosa._ Y no se equivocaba, Oyuki era hermosa, medía 1.58, cabello rubio chino, ojos tremendamente azules como el océano y piel blanca sin llegar a ser de porcelana, nariz respingada y fina, labios gruesos, siempre iba bien maquillada y arreglada. El sueño de cualquier hombre. Según Sakura. Pero Sakura era alta, de piel blanca, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y cabello castaño claro grueso que caía como una cascada ligeramente ondulada hasta la cadera, cuerpo torneado, pechos grandes (sin ser exagerados), cintura pequeña y cadera grande y piernas torneadas, nariz fina y labios delgados. Su único defecto… No se maquillaba, no se arreglaba, siempre iba pandrosa.

Siempre había sido la niña con calificaciones regulares. A la que solo escogían en los deportes, ya que era muy buena en ellos, pero cuando el equipo de ella ganaba, nadie le agradecía o le celebraban, no. La apartaban y hacían sus fiestas sin invitarla. La abrían como a la peste misma, pero estaba segura que a la peste la hubieran aceptado más que a ella.

En esa escuela, como en todas estaban los chicos populares, tales como Yue y Yukito Tsukushiro, los gemelos más deseados de toda la secundaria, uno se caracterizaba por su eterna melena larga y blanca, los hermosos ojos grises y esa extraña manera de vestir; mientras que el otro era todo lo contrario a este, con cabello corto, un corazón enorme y noble, donde todos cabían, los lentes y esa hermosa sonrisa que le encantaba a todas las chicas, incluyendo a nuestra protagonista y a algunos chicos del campus.

El otro joven es Shaoran Li, era un joven alto, más alto que ella, (Y eso que ella no era un nomo ni medía menos de 1.59m), de ojos ambarinos y cabello achocolatado, de corazón tierno y mirada noble, pero en lo más profundo de esos ojos nobles se podía ver una gran tristeza.

Y el último es Eriol Hiragizawa un joven con cabello negro azulado, ojos eternamente negros con un brillo de picardía.

Todas estaban locas por ellos, pero al que más deseaban era a Shaoran, y como no hacerlo si él estaba BUENÍSIMO, te lo comías con la mirada.

Pero Sakura solo tenía ojos para Eriol, aunque bien sabía que él jamás le haría caso, _"Quien podría fijarse en alguien tan insípida y fea como yo"_. El día que pensó que por fin alguien de ellos se había fijado en ella… PUM… Le hicieron trizas el corazón.

Eriol era un mujeriego, siempre que tenía una relación con alguien, se la llevaba a la cama y la terminaba al día siguiente, o la engañaba con alguien más. Pero a Sakura no le importaba eso, ella se conformaba con llevarlo a la cama.

Cuando tenía novio la engañaban, y cuando le gustaba alguien más, o no hablaba a tiempo ya que terminaban andando con otras, o simplemente no le hacían caso. Por eso se conformaba con un acostón.

A partir de mañana, ella iba a cambiar. _"Haré lo que sea para que Eriol se fije en mí y todos los demás se arrepentirán de todo lo que me han hecho"_ …

N/A: Bueno bueno. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta?, les pido que por favor me dejen un review. Me es muy importante su opinión. ¿Se les ocurre algo para el cambio de nuestra Sakura?. Así es, el Shaoran de mi historia no es malo, es que en todas las historias que he leído me he dado cuenta que primero nuestro Shaoran es un desgraciado con ella y después ya es un amor. Pero en mi historia quiero que sea lindo y tierno, al principio y al final :P obviamente tendrá sus defectos y así, no siempre va ser todo muy lindo, sería aburrido si fuera así. ¿No creen? Bueno, pues los dejo. Espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Y espero sus REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! C:


	2. ¡TE ENCONTRÉ! O ¿ME ENCONTRASTE?

Hola! Este es el capitulo 1 :3 Disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Los personajes, a excepción de algunos :P, no me pertenecen, estos le pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP. La historia sí me pertenece, esta sale de mi loca cabeza.

Empiecen.

Capítulo 1. ¡TE ENCONTRÉ! O ¿ME ENCONTRASTE?

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Sakura fue por una tarjeta de crédito que sus papás le habían dejado con suficiente dinero como para subsistir por 1 año o más y fue a comprar las mejores prendas que encontró, pantalones entubados; vestidos que le llegaban a medio muslo, se pegaban muy bien a su cuerpo y hacían que se le notaran las imponentes curvas que tenía; shorts rasgados, con barbitas, algunos le quedaban a media pompa y playeras escotadas, camisas… En fin, de todo un poco.

Fue a una estética para que la enseñaran a pintarse y le arreglaran el cabello, se lo dejaron del mismo largo, pero se lo degrafilaron y le pusieron fleco del lado; le enseñaron a delinearse; a pintarse los labios y las pestañas.

Ese día llegó a su casa con bolsas llenas. Sus sirvientes tuvieron que ayudarla a subir todas las bolsas.

Desde ese momento, Sakura dejaría de ser la niña invisible que todos pensaban que era. Jamás quiso hacerle saber a sus compañeros de clase que venía de una buena familia, porque en su familia llovía dinero. Sabía que sus compañeros se enteraban de eso solo le hablarían por interés, y lo que ella quería era que le hablaran por ser ella, no por su gran cantidad de dinero y su gran apellido que, si bien era conocido, ella se había encargado de negar que descendía del poderoso clan de los Kinomoto,

En cuanto llegó a su habitación empezó a tirar su ropa vieja y maquillaje viejo. Empezó a reemplazar todo por las cosas nuevas y le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que fuera a donar esa ropa y maquillaje. Después de eso empezó a hacer conjuntos y a ver como se iba a pintar.

Ya bañada y lista para dormir con su nuevo babydoll, se acostó en su cama y cayó en ese sueño profundo, donde ella podía hacer lo que quería.

…

\- Vaya Sakura, sí que te has puesto muy sexy. Dime algo, ¿te dolió tanto nuestro rompimiento que te has propuesto darme celos con uno de mis mejores amigos?, sí que eres patética. – Le decía Yue.

\- Claro que no, estúpido animal, no te creas tan importante en mi vida por que no lo eres, sólo eres un pedazo de basura que encontré en la calle y lo levanté por lástima, eres una piedra en el camino, eres una mierda de persona que jamás va a valorar lo que tiene. ¿Y sabes algo? Te agradezco que me hayas engañado con Oyuky, así me demostraron lo malditos y traicioneros que pueden ser. ¿Porque no me haces un favor? Ve con tu noviecita Oyuky y métele la astilla que tienes entre las piernas, ya que parece que solo para eso sirves, querido – Le dijo Sakura tranquilamente

\- Pequeña zorra, aunque cambies tu maquillaje, tu ropa y tu actitud, siempre serás solo eso, una pequeña zorra que invisible que sirve para cojersela y dejarla después de eso – Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla – Deberías de ir conociendo tu lugar, pequeña zorra, tú no perteneces a este lugar. ¿Por qué mejor no te cambias de escuela y alejas tu asquerosa e inservible humanidad de aquí?... O… ¿Has venido a mí para que te coja como la otra vez? – La atrajo hacia él y le metió una mano a su camisa.

\- ¡NO! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡SUÉLTAME! – Le gritaba mientras lo empujaba e intentaba sacar su mano, aunque no lograba nada.

\- Suéltala, no estás escuchando a la señorita. Estúpido – Se escuchó de pronto una tercera voz y al voltear pudo ver esos ojos llenos de bondad y ternura…"

Despertó Sakura de golpe, asustada y sudando… "¿Qué hago soñando con ese estúpido? Arrg Maldito… Espera… ¿Qué hora es? Las 3:00 de la mañana. Dios, faltan 2 horas para que me levante, dormiré un rato más. Ahora te odio más estúpido Yue, por tu culpa ahora dormiré menos. Arrg." Y Sakura volvió a caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

5:30 am, al ver la hora se levantó rápidamente y se bañó, cuando salió del baño empezó a escoger la ropa que se iba a poner. Optó por un pantalón negro entubado y una camisa a cuadros rojos con negro, se remangó las mangas a la altura de los codos y se dejó desabrochados los dos primero botones de la parte de arriba y de la parte de abajo, abajo se hizo un nudo a la altura del ombligo para que se viera el percing que se había hecho hace unos años; Se maquilló bien, pero sin parecer una prostituta; Se puso unos converse negros, agarró su bolsa y se fue a la escuela.

" _Como lo supuse… Todos se me quedan viendo. Idiotas. Esta soy yo, la verdadera yo. A la que nadie quería hablarle; ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?"_ Se dijo Sakura, ya que en cuanto puso un pie en la escuela, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, sobre todo la de los hombres y no era para menos, esa camisa hacía que su plano abdomen se marcara y ese pantalón hacía que se le notaran más las pompas, ya que estaban pegados.

Al llegar a su casillero vio a querida "mejor amiga" hablando con su grupo de amigas.

– Sakurita! ¿Cómo estás? Pero que guapa de haz puesto – La saludó Oyuky hipócritamente y examinándola con la mirada.

– Hola Oyuky. ¿Cómo has estado? Pues ya ves, era hora de un cambio – Le dijo a Oyuky, a la cual se le veía la cara de sorpresa ya que siempre que la saludaba se ponía a gritarle y ella lloraba para que todos pensaran que Sakura era la mala del cuento.

– Me alegra que hayas cambiado, a ver si con eso también cambias tu forma de elegir amistades y novios, digo… La última vez no te funcionó tan bien que digamos – Le dijo, intentando que Sakura perdiera la tranquilidad y serenidad que reflejaba en su cara y en sus ojos.

– La verdad es que ya aprendí, por eso no eres mi amiga. Yo no tengo amigas como tú y prefiero estar sola a tener por amiga o novio a alguien como tú o Yue. Así que sí, ya aprendí. Gracias por el consejo – Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tranquila y amable, Oyuky quería que le mostrara como era en realidad. Pues que se agarre de los huevos de Yue, porque se lo iba a demostrar. – Ahora, si me permites, me voy a mi clase por que se me hizo tarde.

Y con eso nuestra oji verde se fue a su salón.

Al entrar al salón se puso algo nerviosa ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver que su asiento estaba ocupado por Melenani, una niña tierna y bonita, que a pesar de tener dinero, era muy sencilla. Cuando se dirigió a su asiento, Melenani se levantó y fue hacia ella para hablar y pedirle permiso para sentarse en su silla, ya que a su lado se sentaba el chavo que a ella le gustaba. Sakura aceptó sin objetar, sabía lo que sentía, así que le dio su asiento y ella se sentó en el de Melenani. En cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era su compañero, se quiso regresar a su antiguo lugar.

Su compañero era nada más y nada menos que Syaoran Li. El más Popular de todos.

Se sentó a su lado tímidamente y lo saludó con un quedito "Hola Li" Y se intentó concentrar en su cuaderno, aunque esto era imposible con la mirada ambarina en ella.

Esto le parecía muy gracioso al joven, ya que, a pesar de que siempre causaba ese efecto en las mujeres, la cara de Sakura era cómica. Normalmente las mujeres se ponían rojas e intentaban entablar una conversación con él. Aunque le gritaran cosas como "Hola Syaoran! Que guapo te ves hoy! ¡Seguro piensas que soy una ridícula! ¡Nos vemos!" Y se iban. Pero ella… Solo se ponía roja y "centraba" su atención en el cuaderno. Aunque no lo lograra. Se le hacía tierno, ya que no todas las chicas hacía eso, solo le gritaban y se iban.

Recordaba la clase pasada cuando su compañera de mesa, Melenani, se le había declarado. Él la había rechazado, esto había provocado que ella se cambiara de asiento y se fuera al de la castaña. Pero lo que Melenani y nadie más sabía más que sus mejores amigos, era que aquella niña que le rompió el corazón lo había hecho dejar de creer en el amor, aunque él pensó que no tenía caso tratar mal a todos solo por "pequeñeces" como esa, así que siguió con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro y cara gentil, aunque por dentro tuviera esa enorme herida en el corazón.

" _Intentaré entablar una conversación con esta pequeña"_

– Hola, Kinomoto – Le dijo amablemente, ya que la conocía desde la secundaria, sabía que se asustaba y se avergonzaba fácilmente.

– Me… ¿Me hablas a mí? – Preguntó ella, tan sorprendida que por un momento se dejó llevar, pero pronto recobró la compostura – Hola Li. – Le preguntó con voz calmada y amable.

– Jajaja Bien. ¿Sabes? Quizás nunca te diste cuenta de mi presencia en la primaria, pero yo sí. Por lo tanto te conozco más de lo que tú te conoces, así que no hace falta que conmigo finjas ser ruda y amable. Te conozco – Le dijo, pero al instante se arrepintió, ya que la vio palidecer y notó que sus ojos se hacían cristalinos _"Joder, como pude olvidar que estaba hablando de y con Sakura"_ – Tranquila, no diré nada. Yo creo que lo que hiciste en el pasado, quedó en el pasado, no hay de qué preocuparse ¿o no lo crees tú, Kinomoto? – Le dijo rápida y amablemente. En ese momento se desaparecieron esas lagrimitas que estaban por salir y el color le regresó al cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo es que me conoces? ¿Y por qué jamás te había visto? – Le preguntó muy confundida – Y… Gracias por guardar mi secreto. No quiero que sepan lo que hice y no hice en el pasado, creo que eso a ellos no les importa. No es su problema. – Le dijo, comenzando a molestarse.

– Tranquila, tú sabrás porque cambiaste en la preparatoria. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí? – Le preguntó Syaoran, un poco sorprendido – Yo era el niño "Goma de mascar" o "Cuatro ojos, saca mocos" – Al ver la cara de asco de la castaña, añadió rápidamente – Quiero aclarar que yo jamás me saqué los mocos, eso se me hace muy desagradable, por lo tanto jamás me los he sacado. Solo que una vez vi a Kaho Mizuki, ¿La recuerdas? Peliroja, egoísta, mal criada, riquilla… ¿Sí sabes de quien estoy hablando? – Le preguntó al ver la cara de confusión de la chica.

– Kaho Kaho Kaho… AH! SÍ! Ya recordé!

– Bueno, una vez la ví que se sacaba los mocos, pero ella pensó que yo iba a decir algo de eso y se encargó de decir que yo me los había sacado. En fin. ¿Ya recordaste quien soy? – Le preguntó amablemente.

– Li… Shaoran Li! – Dijo sorprendida – No… Syaoran Li, no? – Le dijo muy emocionada.

– Sakura… Soy yo… Xiao Lang – Tu mejor amigo de la secundaria, íbamos con Tomoyo – Le dijo un poco frustrado por que su mejor amiga de la secundaria no se acordase de él.

– Oh Dios! Syaoran! – Y lo abrazó, recordando todo lo vivido con "El sacamocos" de su mejor amigo. – Perdona, disculpa que no te haya recordado desde un principio, pero intenté bloquear muchas cosas de mi cabeza después de lo vivido con Daichi, ¿lo recuerdas? Nunca tuve relaciones con él, pero sí que hice cosas malas con él. Después te las contaré – Le dijo tristemente al recordar lo vivido con su exnovio en la secundaria.

– Estaré siempre contigo Sakura, de eso puedes estar segura – Le dijo al ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Se sintió mal por haberla hecho recordar su pasado, así que la abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza – Ya no estás sola Sakura, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, como los viejos tiempos, vale? – Le dijo, mientras notaba como se empezaba a mojar su pecho por las lágrimas que ella derramaba al recordar todo lo vivido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holi! Como están guapuras? Antes que nada, quiero decirles algo. Les parece bien el capítulo? O quieren que lo modifique. ¿Es lo que esperaban o no? Necesito que me digan, recuerden que ustedes son los que hacen las historias, no yo. Con sus ideas y aportaciones con reviews o mandándome mensajes por inbox, así es como me pueden dar sus ideas y ya yo les creo una hermosa historia, ni tan cursi ni tan sangrienta. O quieren Gore?. Pos vamos por el Gore jajajaja xD no es cierto :P hablen pequeños, necesito ideas. Ayer presenté mi examen a la universidad, así que decidí subir este capítulo para desestresarme, pero ahora estoy más estresada por que no se si les gustó o no. Necesito Reviews, de verdad que nada me cuesta volverlo a escribir, así que no piensen en su querida/amada/adorada/odiosa escritora xP y díganme que es lo que quieren para el capítulo 3 y que es lo que quieren que le quite y que le ponga a este capítulo.

Segundo: Sé que está algo confuso, pero los apodos los dijo para que ella se medio acordara, pero como vió que no lo recordaba optó por decirle la verdad. Espero me entiendan y espero que pronto les pueda aclarar esto, ya que ni yo he entendido xP

Tercero: Gracias por esos hermosos reviews y también gracias a los que no dejan reviews pero leen mi historia, se los agradezco de corazón. Los amo.

Recuerden, si tienen alguna inconformidad, deben hacérmela saber, ya que "El que no habla, Dios no lo escucha". Los amo, bonito día, tarde o noche. Bonita la hora en que están leyendo en su país/estado :3


	3. ¿Percings?

SORPRESA! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Y... Nuestra Sakura?" jejejeje espero les esté gustando! Por que me emociona mucho llegar de las danzas y escribirles, de verdad los amo, gracias por leer; en fin, comencemos.

Disclaemer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, le pertenece a las maravillosas CLAMP c: Pero la historia sí es mia, la estoy sacando de mi loca cabeza.

Pasen a leer.

Capítulo 2. ¿Percings?

– No es posible, no lo puedo creer – Se decía nuestra pequeña, no terminaba de creerse que Syaoran y eso que ya tenía 3 días que le había dicho que era su mejor amigo – Como es que… De verdad, no puedo creerlo. No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé.

Caminaban por un pasillo que los llevaría a su próxima clase.

– Kinomoto, ya pasó. Estamos juntos de nuevo, no hay porque sorprenderse tanto, eso te lo dije el martes y aún no lo puedes creer – Le decía él tiernamente y con amable sonrisa – Mejor dime, ¿te vas a sentar conmigo a la hora del almuerzo u otra vez te vas a ir a quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien a hacer quien sabe que cosas? – Su tono fue de molestia, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que Sakura lo miraba con sorpresa, modificó su tono de voz y le dedicó esa sonrisa eterna que hacía suspirar a más de una – Solo que me gustaría que te sentaras conmigo porque quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido – Hizo más amplia y calida su sonrisa.

– ¡Hey! Deja de decirme "Kinomoto", como si no fueramos amigos desde, pues… La infancia, por así decirlo. – Dijo "Kinomoto" intentando imitar la voz de Syaoran – Además, antier me fui con Hayate y ayer con Eita – Le dijo inflando los cachetes y cruzando los brazos – Además, no hago nada malo.

Syaoran se quedó estupefacto al escuchar la última frase de Sakura y detuvo su paso.

– Sakura…¿Estás teniendo relaciones con un fulano cada día? – Dijo, intentando mantener la tranquilidad en su voz – Sakura, tú no eras así.

– Espera espera, ¿yo cuando dije que había tenido sexo con ellos? – Le preguntó mientras se detenía y cruzaba los brazos – Yo no tengo la culpa de que me inviten a comer – Le decía viéndolo a los ojos y descruzando los brazos – Además, ya sabes que anduve con Yue, ya te conté lo que pasó con nosotros, no me sentiría cómoda – Mientras le decía esto, su semblante cambiaba de serio a triste.

Al ver esto, Syaoran la abrazó tiernamente y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

– Está bien, no te preocupes – Le decía mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza – Hey, tengo una idea. ¿Vas a salir con alguien el día de hoy? – Al escucharlo, Sakura alzó la cabeza y asintió lentamente. – Ya veo, y yo que quería comprarte un delicioso Espaguetti a la bolognesa y pure de papas con salchichas o unos chilaquiles verdes con huevo estrellado o unas enchiladas verdes con pollo – _"Si sigue siendo la Sakura que conocí en la secundaria, seguro va a seder con esto"_ – Si te sientas conmigo el día de hoy, te compraré eso.

– Todo lo que yo quiera, durante un mes – Le decía Sakura cerrando un ojo y señalándolo con un dedo.

– Entonces tendrás que sentarte conmigo toda una semana.

– Pero dijiste que…

– Una semana, sino no hay trato – La interrumpió, cruzando los brazos, cerrando los ojos y volteando hacia otro lado, haciéndose el ofendido.

– Ok, ok. Una semana – Contestó Sakura, resignada, sabía que ante él jamás ganaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Aquí está tu Spaguetti y tu puré de papas con salchicha, Sakurita – Le dijo la señora de la cafetería

– Gracias – Contestó Sakura, un poco apenada de que ella la conociera y le hablara tan tiernamente.

Syaoran pagó su comida y la de ella y se fue con ella.

– ¿Por qué te apenas, Sakurita? – Le preguntó tiernamente y sonriéndole.

– Es que… Jamás pensé que me conociera, digo, nunca he venido, siempre comía en algún salón o me iba a algún restaurante a comer yo sola – Le contestó al castaño con un semblante triste.

A Syaoran se le partía el corazón al verla tan triste.

– Pero ya no lo tendrás que hacer más. Adelanté, siéntate – Le dijo tierna y amablemente para que confiara un poco más y se sentara en la mesa de "Los populares", como les decían todos.

Sakura se sentó a su lado, muy insegura y desconfiada; Pero se relajó un poco al ver que todos estaban platicando y no prestaban gran atención a lo demás. _"Vaya, sí es cierto lo que dicen, los populares siempre están tan metidos en su mundo, que no prestan nada de atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor"_. Se quedó un poco más tranquila, ya que Yue estaba en otra mesa platicando muy animadamente con una chica. _"Pobre chica, seguramente ese idiota de Yue le hará lo mismo. No confíes en él, amiga! No te conviene!"_ Le daban ganas de gritarle a la chica, pero era mejor no meterse en los terrenos de Yue.

– Sakura, ¿todo bien? – Le preguntó muy preocupado Syaoran, ya que al voltear hacia donde ella estaba mirando, se paniqueó un poco por que notó que Sakura estaba viendo a Yue platicar con una chica.

– Sí, Syaoran, no te preocupes… Solo que me lamentaba por el futuro de esa chica. Pero bueno, mejor vamos comer, se nos va a enfriar la comida – Le dijo Sakura animadamente mientras le daba el primer cucharazo a su Espagueti. – ¡Está delicioso! – Gritó muy feliz la pequeña Sakura.

– Jajaja Me da gusto, continuemos – Dijo, agarrando el tenedor y empezando pechuga empanizada con papas fritas.

Empezaron a comer, todo iba bien. Hasta que apareció el tarado mayor.

– ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? Jamás pensé que te encontraría sentada en nuestra mesa. Pensé que me odiabas por lo que pasó con Oyuky. De verdad lo siento tanto. – Le dijo Yue y todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a Sakura.

– ¡Sakurita! ¿Cómo estás? Que milagro que te sientes con nosotros, espero que lo hagas más seguido – Le dijo Yukito, muy animado. – Porque así será, ¿verdad Sakurita? Te sentarás con nosotros todos los días.

Ella estaba en shock en ese momento, Yue le había pedido perdón por lo de Oyuky " _Claro que es un hipócrita, siempre peleábamos cuand nos encontrábamos en los pasillos. Y ahora me pide una disculpa, claro… Quiere algo, ya veremos que pasará después"_. Y luego estaba Yukito con esa extraña familiaridad con la que le había hablado y la forma en que la vio. De verdad era extraño, era como una mezcla entre felicidad con… Algo extraño… Un brillo extraño que apareció en sus ojos.

– Hola chicos. Casi acabamos de llegar. Sakura, él es Yukito, el chico "tierno" de este grupo – Le dijo Syaoran mientras señalaba a Yukito.

– Un placer, Yukito. – Le dijo, sintiéndose extraña por la mirada que le dedicaba el peli gris.

– Y él es Eriol, El tarado más grande y pito fácil de este grupo. – Le dijo Syaoran, burlándose de lo que le había dicho una chava a Eriol.

– Cállate, idiota. Esa Nakuru, me las va pagar. No puedo creer que después de haber tenido sexo conmigo, haya venido, me haya vaciado una malteada en la cabeza y me haya embarrado un pedazo de pastel en la cara… Y todo eso solo porque, al día siguiente de que tuvimos sexo, tuve sexo con otra chica que no era Nakuru! – Dijo muy indignado – Pinche vieja loca. Odio a las mujeres que creen que, solo porque tienes sexo con ellas ya eres de su propiedad. Jamás volveré a tener sexo con Nakuru. – Dijo muy indignado – En fin – Miró a Sakura y su expresión cambio a una coqueta – Hola Sakura, la verdad es que eres la primera mujer que se sienta con nosotros. Cuando se sentaba alguna, Nakuru la corría. Lo se, está loca. Pero bueno, ya pasó. – Se acercó a Sakura y le beso la mejilla – Será algo… "interesante" tenerte con nosotros. – Le dijo mientras le agarraba la mano y se la besaba. Se fue acercado poco a poco a sus labios.

– ¡Aléjate de ella, Pedazo de idiota! – Le gritó… Yue

Eriol se alejó rápidamente de ella mientras se partía de la risa.

– Yue, Yue Yue… Si no querías que estuviera disponible para nosotros o para los demás, pues no la hubieras engañado. En fin. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, no me puedo quedar platicando con ustedes. Con permiso. Y adiós Sakurita – Le dijo Eriol mientras le daba un tierno beso en mejilla.

Después de eso, se fue Eriol. Dejándole una nota mental a Sakura _"Nota mental: No celar a Eriol ni posesionarme de él… Mmm… Eso suena a como un exorcismo, como… Bueno… Tal vez la palabra correcta sería…"_ De pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza [Un zape] que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Sakura! Te estoy hablando, torpe – Ese era Syaoran, que le estaba diciendo algo que, obviamente, ella no escuchó porque estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

– Perdona, ¿Qué decías? – Le dijo Sakura, poniendo toda su atención en el castaño.

– Te decía que ya es hora de ir a clase. – Le mintió Syaoran, ya que él le no había hablado, para nada de la escuela.

– ¿Ah? – Volteó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban ellos y otros chavos en la cafetería – Oh! Claro, vámonos – Le dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se iban del comedor.

Mientras el ambarino y ella se dirigían a su próxima clase, él le mandaba miradas discretas. Realmente se había puesto muy hermosa, aunque solo había cambiado un poco, ya que seguía teniendo esa nariz perfecta y respingada, esa hermosa sonrisa cálida y esos enormes ojos verdes como el jade. Seguía siendo esa niña inocente que conoció en la secundaria, solo que había cambiado un poco por todo lo que había pasado en la preparatoria, pero él esperara poder ayudarla a ser como en la secundaria.

– ¿Syaoran? – Le habló Sakura – Jajajaja parece que hoy venimos muy distraídos los dos.

– Jajajaja perdona Sakura, no era mi intención. ¿Qué me decías? – Le preguntó muy sonrojado ya que no le había hecho caso a su mejor amiga.

– Jajajaja no te preocupes – Le dijo Sakura mientras se reía – Te decía que si saliendo de la escuela me acompañarías a hacerme una perfo, me quiero hacer una aquí – Le señaló adentro del labio superior – Y aquí – Esta vez le señaló adentro y en medio de las fosas nasales – Y tal vez aquí – Señaló la derecha de su labio inferior.

– Sakura, ¿no crees que sería mejor solo una?

– ¿Pero cuál?

– Que tal la de tu labio inferior, esa me gusta. Te verías bien con ella.

– Está bien. ¿Entonces me acompañas? – Lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

– Sí Saku, vamos. – La atrajo hacía él con un brazo y ella le rodeó la cintura con los dos brazos

Y así llegaron a su próxima clase. Abrazados, como si fueran novios. Durante su recorrido fueron víctimas de miradas asesinas y críticas, Sakura del sexo femenino y Syaoran del sexo masculino. Pero poco o nada les importó, ellos estaban felices de volverse a encontrar, ya que se habían necesitado desde hace mucho tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holuuuuu! Sé que escribo poquito, pero la verdad es que mi imaginación últimamente no me da para más.

Bueno, hablemos un poquito sobre el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gustó, sobre todo la parte en que Eriol cuenta que le vacían una malteada jajaja ¿Qué opinan sobre Nakuru? ¿Creen que hizo bien en hacerle eso a Eriol o se pasó? ¿Y que habrá sido lo que le dijo Syaoran a Sakura? Ya ven que no le dijo lo que realmente le había dicho. Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo jajajaja xD

Bueno, que tengan un gran día chicas y chicos (Por si algún chavo me está leyendo jejeje). L s amo, cuídense mucho.

Por favor! No se olviden de dejarme un review de vez en cuando, solo para decirme si les está gustando la historia o para decirme de que país/Estado son, me interesa saber hasta dónde ha llegado mi historia jejeje. Gracias por todo OwO

Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Confundidos

¡Hola! Buenas tardes, noches o días, depende el momento que me lean :3 disculpen por tardar TANTO tiempo :c no tengo pretexto… Bueno, sí lo tengo. Se me secó el cerebro :c Y apenas tuve algo de inspiración :D por lo tanto me puse a escribir.

Disclamer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, le pertenece a las maravillosas CLAMP c: Pero la historia sí es mía, la estoy sacando de mi loca cabeza.

Pasen a leer.

Capítulo 3. Confundidos.

– ¡Demonios Sakura! ¿Cómo puedes aguantar algo así? – Le gritó Syaoran cuando vió que le sangraba el labio a Sakura y a esta le salían algunas lagrimas.

– dinoduededando – Le dijo Sakura mientras se le despertaba el labio.

– ¿Qué? No te entiendo nada.

– Te decía que no duele tanto. – Le dijo una vez que se le despertó el labio.

– Sakura, estabas LLORANDO. ¿Y así me dices que no duele tanto? – Le gritó Syaoran.

– Bueno, es normal que duela, pero fue solo un poquito. Ya me había hecho una anteriormente, pero se me cerró. – Le contó a Syaoran mientras hacía un puchero.

– ¿Dónde te la hiciste?

– En el ombligó, pero se me cerro. Así que me la volveré a hacer dentro de un mes – Le contó muy animada.

– Sakura ¿Por qué te quieres hacer tantas perforaciones? ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó Syaoran preocupado, ya que no se le hacía normal que hiciera todo eso.

Ella se quedó pensativa por unos momentos mientras reflexionaba la pregunta.

– Ammm, pues yo supongo que es la falta de atención por parte de mis padres – Contestó Sakura secamente.

– Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres? Hace tiempo que no se nada de ellos.

– No se, se la pasan viajando por el mundo, ya sabes. Están en sus negocios. – Le volvió a contestar secamente.

– ¿Te molesta que te pregunte sobre tus padres?

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me molestaría? – Le contesta extrañada.

– No lo se. Es que me contestas muy secamente jeje – Le dice divertido y extrañado.

– ¡Ah! jajaja no, discúlpame. Es solo que… No se… Me da lo mismo, no saben nada de mi, no saben si tengo novio, no saben si reprobé o algo así. En más de la mitad de mi vida ellos han estado de viaje. Creo que por eso soy tan seca jeje disculpa, no es molestia que me preguntes. – Sakura se lo dijo sinceramente, pero Syaoran sabía que ella le escondía algo.

– Mmmm… Bueno, te creo. – No estaba muy convencido, pero fingió estarlo.

Syaoran fue a dejar a Sakura hasta su casa. Aunque aún era temprano.

– Bueno, aquí estamos. – Le dice una vez que llegan a su casa.

– Etto… ¿Quieres pasar, Syaoran?

– ¿No sería una molestia?

– Jajajaja no, tú jamás serías una molestia. Además, apenas son las… – Saca su celular para ver la hora – 5:00 de la tarde – Le sonríe. – Adelante, pasa pasa – Lo jala del brazo hasta meterlo en la casa.

– Ok, creo que me quedaré – Se rie Syaoran.

Una vez adentro, Syaoran observa ese lugar. El televisor que antes tenían ya no era el mismo, ahora era uno de los más grandes que había visto, eran, fácilmente, 300 pulgadas; este plasma valdría aproximadamente 1.6 millones de dólares. ¿Tan ricos se habían vuelto?, los sillones que estaban frente al televisor eran blancos como la nieve, de tela fina. La mesa de centro era de la madera más fina que había en el mundo. Fácilmente, la sala completa valía 3 millones, mínimo.

Y aun que a él no le importase, no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver el televisor, amaba los plasmas grandes y, obviamente, ese había enamorado de ese plasma.

– Siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres agua o algo de comer? – Preguntó Sakura divertida, al ver la expresión de Syaoran.

– Un vaso de agua estaría bien, muchas gracias Sakura. – Le costó trabajo responder, pues se le había secado la lengua.

– En un momento te lo traigo. – Salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Syaoran estaba nervioso, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo estaba otra vez en la casa de Sakura. Siempre pensaba en ella, siempre soñaba con ella, pero él no sabía si Sakura pensaba en él.

" _Sakura, yo siempre estuve pensando en ti. Me decepcioné un poco al escuchar la versión de Yue, pero en cuanto supe la verdad lo quise matar. No lo hice porque es mi amigo, solo quisiera que supieras que aun así yo siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase"_ Eso era lo que Syaoran le quería decir a Sakura, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. No quería que lo rechazara, ya que estaba muy cambiada desde el último día que se vieron.

**En la cocina…**

Estaba nerviosa, se veía por su actitud. Fue rápidamente a la cocina para distraerse un poco.

" _Tenía tanto de no traerlo a mi casa. Como extrañaba estar con él. Estoy un poco asustada, quisiera decirle que me gusta desde que nos vimos por primera vez en la primaria. Pero qué tal si me rechaza. No podría soportar mirarlo a la cara después de eso."_

Se entristeció, quería estar con él. No quería que nadie se le acercara, aunque ninguna chica en el instituto se le acercaba porque las intimidaba. Pero era algo ilógico _"Sí, es grande, muy grande a mi parecer, pero aun así no intimida. De hecho tiene esa mirada que derrite más de un corazón. Pero Syaoran nunca me haría caso, por eso me conformaré con Eriol, además, desde un principio no reconocí a Syaoran y él no se había si hablarme o no, hasta el día que nos hablamos de nuevo y lo reconocí. Se había puesto más guapo, por eso mismo sé que jamás me haría caso."_

Después de tranquilizarse y servir el vaso de agua, lo llevó a la sala de estar.

– Sabes Sakura, – Le hablaba a Sakura mientras observaba como se sentaba a su lado – no quiero ni poner el vaso sobre tu mesa, se ve que es de una madera muy fina, podría mancharla o algo así – Comentó Syaoran divertido mientras aceptaba el vaso.

– No seas tonto – Le da un sape mientras se rie

– ¡Auch! – Exclamaba Syaoran mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

– Sabes que eso no importa, pero si quieres te doy un plato para que pongas el vaso y no tengas cargo de conciencia – Se burlaba Sakura – ¡Ay! Está bien, no lo traigo y ya. – Ahora ella era la que se sobaba la cabeza – Solo tenías que decirme que no y ya, el sape estaba de sobra – Hace un puchero y lo ve con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

– Está bien, está bien – Puso el vaso sobre la mesa y la atrajo hacia él, le dio un beso en la coronilla y la miró a los ojos – ¿Ya está bien?.

Sakura no estaba roja, no, lo que le sigue de roja. Estaba tan avergonzada que solo pudo cerrar los ojos al ver que Syaoran se acercaba a ella. Después de sentir sus labios en la cabeza, el sonrojo se hizo más fuerte. No podía creerlo, él recordaba lo que hacía cuando eran pequeños y ella se lastimaba.  
Cuando Sakura se ponía a llorar, Syaoran la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en la coronilla o en la frente mientras la consolaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Una vez que se separaron, Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

– No puedo creer que aún recuerdes como calmarme… Aunque, esta vez no estaba realmente triste – Le miró extrañada.

– Lo se, pero me diste tanta ternura que no pude aguantar las ganas de darte un beso como en los viejos tiempos. – Le contó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – Pero si te incomoda no lo volveré a hacer, disculpa mi atrevimiento – Le dijo ya que cuando volteó, noto el sonrojo en la cara de Sakura, fue en ese momento que pensó que la había incomodado. Aunque había causado el efecto contario, pero esto él no lo sabía, ya que Sakura casi nunca se ponía roja.

– ¡No es eso! Es solo que me sorprendió mucho, pero no me incomodó – Se apresuró a decirle – De hecho, me gustó que lo hicieras, me hizo recordar muchas cosas – Se sonrojó aún más por ese comentario.

Pero no solo ella se sonrojó, también Syaoran, no esperaba esa última frase.

– Ah… Yo… Bueno… Mira que tarde es… Son las… – Volteó a ver el reloj en su muñeca, pero recordó que no servía –Bueno bueno…No importa la hora… El tiempo se pasa muy rápido, ya me tengo que ir – Se levantó rápidamente, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta – Muchas gracias por recibirme – Se puso rápidamente los zapatos. – Te veré mañana, cuídate mucho Sakura. Te quiero, Adiós.

Hizo todo tan rápido que a Sakura no le dio tiempo de levantarse del sillón. Sin mencionar que se quedó en shock por su actitud.

– Espera… ¿Que fue lo último que me dijo? – _"Al fin reaccionas"_ le dijo su subconsciente – ¡Cállate! Mejor dime… ¿En serio dijo eso o lo estoy imaginando como siempre? – _"En serio te lo dijo, tarada"_ – ¡Aaaahhh! – Gritó emocionada mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y se tapaba la cara con un cojín.

No supo en que momento se quedó dormida. Ya que cuando despertó estaba todo oscuro y seguía en el sillón con el cojín en la cara. Volteó a ver el reloj de pared y eran las 9:00pm. Se levantó. Tenía que hacer tarea y dormir.

Se fue a su cuarto, hizo su tarea, se desmaquilló y se durmió.

Syaoran estaba caminando hacia la escuela cuando Sakura se lo encontró. Se veía hermosa como siempre; ella no tenía que usar tanta porquería en la cara para verse hermosa, ella ya lo era. Solo que la castaña aún no lo notaba.

– ¡Hola Syaoran! – Lo saludó la castaña con un beso en la mejilla, acción que sonrojó al ambarino.

– Sakura, ¿Ya por fin te despiertas temprano? – Se burló Syaoran, intentando quitarse el sonrojo y recordando que ella siempre había sido dormilona.

– ¡Syaoran! – Se sonrojó la castaña y le dio un golpe en el brazo, obviamente no tan fuerte. – Desde hace mucho tiempo ya no soy así.

– Jajaja si claro, Sakura. – De pronto se puso serio y la miró.

– ¿Qué pasa Syaoran? – Lo conocía bastante bien. Sabía que él no era de esos que se ponen serios o tristes de un momento a otro.

– Es que… Necesito decirte algo… – Se puso nervioso.

" _Esto no me agrada nada"_ No le gustaba como se estaba portando el ambarino, él nunca era así, solamente cuando le daba malas noticias o se hacía el chistosito _"Ojalá esta vez sea así"_ , pero bien sabía que se equivocaba.

– Quiero decirte algo muy importante – Continúo el ambarino – Ayer me encontré con una persona con la que pensé que jamás me iba a encontrar otra vez.

" _Oh-oh"_ pensaba la castaña. Ya sabía de quien se trataba.

– Yuna… – Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al castaño en cuanto mencionó el nombre de su ex amada.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Tuvo algo de miedo al recordar a la niña que la molestaba en la primaria y en la secundaria había andado con Syaoran, quitándole toda esperanza de estar con él algún día.

– Pues… Ayer que la vi me dijo que me extrañaba y que lamentaba haber terminado mal. – Sakura se empezó a relajar cuando vio por donde iba la conversación, aunque no sabía que estaba realmente equivocada – No sé cómo pasó, pero regresé con ella. – Le decía feliz y extrañado a la vez.

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Su sonrisa se borró mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía. _"No puede ser cierto… No"_.

Syaoran se acercó rápidamente a Sakura y al ver su expresión de dolor, la abrazó. Se extrañó al verla así, pero poco o nada le importó que estuvieran afuera de la escuela y todos los voltearan a ver, era su mejor amiga y la debía de consolar.

– Sakura Sakura, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas así? – Le preguntó preocupado.

– Nada, solo… Me sorprendió mucho que regresaras con ella después de tanto tiempo de no verse y no saber el uno del otro –Intentó sonar lo más natural posible, cosa que no funcionó por el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado.

– Sakura… Yo… – Intentaba darle explicaciones.

– No… No hacen falta las explicaciones, en serio. – Se intentaba separar de él – Son tus decisiones y tú sabrás lo que haces – Se separó de él completamente – Me tengo que Syaoran, las clases ya empezaron.

Dicho esto, se metió a la escuela pero, en vez de ir a su salón, se fue directo al baño. Necesitaba llorar y sacar todo.

Estuvo alrededor de 3 horas en el baño, se había lavado la cara y se había maquillado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se hecho un poco de polvo en la cara, otra vez, y se miró al espejo, se veía bien, no parecía que hubiera llorado durante 2 hrs y media. Ya lista agarró sus cosas y se fue a su salón.

Al llegar a este, notó que ya no estaba el profesor de Geometría.

Entró al salón intentando no hacerse notal. Pero falló en cuanto se la acercó un chavo… _"Creo que se llama… Taiko o… Raiko… Sí, creo que es Raiko"._

– ¡Sakura! – Le gritó Raiko.

Ella solo lo saludó con la mano y un débil "Hola". Se sentó en su silla y se acostó en el escritorio, estaba cansada, seguramente de tanto llorar. Estaba tan cansada que cuando menos lo esperó, se quedó dormida.

– Sakura – Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero no podía y ni quería abrir los ojos – Sakura, quiero hablar contigo – Sakura se levantó rápidamente y empezó a buscar al dueña de esa voz.

– Ah… Hola Raiko, ¿Qué pasa? – Estaba tan distraída que no notó la presencia del ambarino. Este se estuvo preguntando por Sakura durante toda la clase, en cuanto la vio llegar supo que había algo mal en ella, no era la misma alegre de siempre, estaba extraña. Ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Al rato hablaría con ella.

– Quiero que aceptes una invitación mía a cenar – Preguntó rápida y decididamente.

– ¿Cuándo? – Necesitaba salir… Tenía ganas de ya no ser una niña buena.

– Hoy.

– Vale, a las 7:00 en mi casa.

– Paso por ti, te pones algo muy sexy – Le guiño de manera coqueta mientras se iba a su asiento.

– Sí, sí. Lo que digas – Movió la mano como diciendo "Vete vete" y se agarró la cabeza mientras se recargaba en su escritorio. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía. _"Sigue llorando como magdalena, Sakura. Sigue llorando"_.

– Te ves fatal – Brincó al escuchar esa voz que nunca podría volver a olvidar.

– ¡Syaoran! – Se agarró el corazón por el susto – Casi me matas de un susto. – Le acusó.

– Te ves completamente perdida. ¿Estás bien? – Estaba muy preocupado, nunca la había visto así – Me dejaste allá fuera. Necesitamos hablar, Sakura – Se lo dijo casi como un ruego.

– Otro día, ¿sí? En estos momentos no estoy para charlas y pláticas o lo que sea – Le dijo directamente, hoy definitivamente no estaba de humor – Disculpa – Suspiró – Perdona mi contestación. Estoy algo… Irritada – Se disculpó al ver la cara del ambarino.

– Seguramente es porque vas a salir con ese tal Raiko Ruiko o como se llame – Lo dijo en tono despectivo. Parecía molesto, _"Pero ¿Por qué estoy molesto?. Yo regresé con Yuna, no me debería de molestar"_ – Bueno, hablamos mañana o más al rato si ya te sientes mejor, ¿si? – Sakura le agarró la mano y se la acarició

– Gracias por entender – Sakura le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Solo recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase. – Le dio otro beso en la mejilla al ambarino, pero esta vez, más cerca de sus labios.

Syaoran se sorprendió, pero la agarró de las mejillas y la miró a los ojos. El pulso de los dos se aceleró, estaban tan cerca de sus labios… Casi podían sentir la respiración del otro. Entonces se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que…

¡PUM! Se dieron un beso, un beso tierno. En ese beso la electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos y se sintieron más atraídos, estaba completamente perdidos en ese beso hasta que escucharon que abrían la puerta.

Se separaron rápidamente y se sonrojaron los dos. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que el descanso y había empezado y ya había terminado, puesto que todos sus compañeros iban entrando. Se voltearon a ver de reojo y se empezaron a reír pícaramente.

Él lo sabía, Sakura no había cambiado tanto.

Ya era de noche. Estaba en su cuarto. No podía dejar de sentir curiosidad sobre como estaría Sakura y de como iría vestida para salir con Raiko, quería ir a su casa, quería ver en dónde estaban.

Volteó a ver el reloj. 08:30pm. Seguro estaban en algún restaurante comiendo pacíficamente y Raiko le estaba sacando muchas sonrisas a SU niña. Era lo más probable, Sakura era una niña muy linda y tierna, aunque tenía miedo de que se la robaran, si bien no era su novia o algo, era su mejor amiga y no quería que alguien la alejara de él.

No podía olvidar ese beso; ese delicioso beso que se habían dado hoy en la mañana, ya no recordaba lo que era sentir esos deliciosos labios. Tan delgados, tan ricos y deliciosos, con ese sabor tan característico de ella. Era un sabor y olor que emanaba de su cuerpo, era dulce, un aroma y sabor tan dulces como los mismos cerezos.

Había tomado una decisión. Agarró las llaves del carro y se fue.

– Ah ah ah.

Solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de una mujer en esa habitación del hotel.

La boca del joven se acercaba al de la muchacha lentamente y empezaba una batalla de lenguas.

– ¿A-así, t-te gusta? – Preguntó entrecortadamente el joven debido a los gemidos.

– S-sí, así me gu-sta – Era un vaivén de caderas, el joven estaba arriba de la chica penetrándola cada vez más profundo.

Después se sentaron en la cama y la chica comenzó a subir y bajar. Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El joven le agarró un seno a la chica y lo empezó a masajear, haciendo que la chica gimiera más. Luego se metió el seno derecho de la muchacha a la boca y lo empezó a lamer, mientras que al otro lo masajeaba. Luego cambió de seno y ahora torturaba con su boca al izquierdo. Entonces la chica empezó a subir y bajar más rápido las caderas hasta que el joven mordió su seno y los dos llegaron al éxtasis con un profundo gemido.

– Ammm… Pensé que íbamos a salir a cenar, no que ibas a traer una película pornográfica y la íbamos a ver juntos en MÍ casa. – Hablaba una sonrojada y evidentemente incómoda Sakura.

Los dos estaban sentados en el sillón más grande de la sala.

– Pensé que quizás, al verla, querrías ponerla en práctica – Le contó Reiko a Sakura, mientras se le acercaba sin que ella se diera cuenta.

– ¿Ponerla en práctica? Pues… Sí, estaría bien. ¿Pero con quién? Espero que no estés pensando que lo voy a poner en práctica con… – Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al ver al oji azul acercándose a ella.

Raiko no era feo, no. Tampoco era mala persona, hasta donde Sakura sabía. Pero sí sabía que era todo un calenturiento. Había aceptado salir con él por el dolor que sentía sobre la noticia de Syaoran, pero ahora ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Aunque sí quería poner en práctica lo que había visto con una persona, y esa persona era…

Sintió húmedos sus hombros destapados y unas manos acariciando sus piernas. Y ella estaba… Espera… ¿Estaba acostada en el sillón? ¿Cómo… Cómo… Cómo demonios había llegado a acostarse en el sillón con ese tipo? Él estaba encima de ella, intentando excitarla dándole besos en el cuello y lamiendo sus orejas. Pero en vez de excitarla, le estaba dando asco, no le gustaba como lo estaba haciendo, la estaba babeando completamente, pensó que por los rumores que había sobre él eso sería mejor, ¡Pero no!, era todo lo contrario a lo que la gente le decía.

– Ya, quítate. No me apetece hacerlo. – Intentó hacerlo a un lado, pero él no se dejaba. – En serio, quítate. – Lo empezó a empujar más, pero no se quitaba. – Ok, no te quites. – Le agarró la cabeza, lo hizo que la mirara a los ojos, lo acercó a sus labios y, cuando ya sentían su respiración, lo aventó al piso, se levantó y le dio una patada en los bajos. – Te dije que te quitaras.

Lo agarró del cuello, lo llevó hasta la entrada principal y lo aventó a la calle. Él solo se quejaba, pero a Sakura poco le importaba lo que él sintiera en ese momento. – Te dije que te quitaras, estúpido. ¡NO INTENTES VOLVERME A TOCAR EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD!

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a meterse a su casa, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, la agarró del cabello y la jaló.

– Tú serás mía esta noche. Así como lo fuiste de Yue. – Ahora hubo algo que nunca notó, había mucho odio en la voz de Raiko.

– Suéltame… No quiero nada contigo…

De pronto se escuchó un grito de hombre y, cuando menos se lo esperó, ya no sentía ese jalón de cabello.

Volteó rápido al escuchar golpes y se sorprendió cuando vio a Syaoran ahí, golpeando a Raiko como si fue un simple saco de box.

– ¡Syaoran! – Corrió hacia él y lo jaló – Él no vale la pena, vamos adentro, ¿sí?

– ¡ESTE MAL NACIDO TE ESTABA JALANDO EL CABELLO! ¡Y A TI NADIE TE DEBE TOCAR DE NINGUNA FORMA! ¡SOLO YO! – Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras de ambarino, y este también al reflexionar lo que dijo – Eh… Sakura… Yo… Es que… – No se podía explicar el ambarino.

– Etto… Vamos a entrar y hablamos – Sakura parecía algo feliz, pero a la vez miedosa y confundida.

– Sí, vamos adentro – Dijo el ambarino muy sonrojado.

Y los dos entraron a la casa, olvidándose por completo del hombre de afuera y del asunto con este.

– Sakura… Yo – Decía nervioso el ambarino.

– Shhhh… Solo ven.

Y de un momento a otro se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, dirigiéndose al sillón, ambos excitados, ambos amándose en "secreto", pero sobre todo, ambos muy confundidos…

N/A: Siento mucho si una o varias cosas no quedan claras en la historia, es que… Cuando empiezo a escribir mi cabeza se llena de ideas y no se cómo ponerlas en orden, entonces, si ustedes no entienden algo déjenme un Review con su(s) pregunta(s) y yo la(s) responderé .

AVISO: Estaré leyendo los capítulos anteriores, cada vez que no me cuadre algo lo cambiaré, por eso me ayudarán mucho sus preguntas o comentarios y así, ya que con eso me daré cuenta de lo que está mal en el capítulo y lo corregiré y ya en la próxima actualización les estaré avisando que capítulo corregí y así.

Por último, y no por eso menos importante, quiero agradecerte a ti que estás leyendo mi historia. Significa mucho para mí. Y también para los que la están siguiendo y me están siguiendo como autora, se los agradezco muchísimo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Revisen el capítulo 1, después del prólogo. Cambié que se conocieron en la secundaria por la primaria y…. No recuerdo que más. Bueno, avísenme por si algo no quedó claro. Excelente día, tarde o noche.

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Cx


End file.
